Yuzuki Kurosawa
|idol-brand = LoLi GoThiC|anime = Aikatsu: Dream!|idol-school = Polaris Academy|katakana = 黒沢 優月}}Yuzuki Kurosawa '(黒沢 優月) is a first year middle school student at Polaris Academy. She is a main character in Aikatsu: Dream! She is a cool type idol who uses the brand LoLi GoThiC. Bio Yuzuki comes from a very serious family; Her mother is a doctor, while her father is a lawyer, and they both want both of their daughters to be studious and professional at all times. Because of this, their daughters' only friends were each other, and they were both actually quite rebellious against their parents. Yuzuki was inspired to become an idol when she and her older sister secretly ran out of their house to go see one of Madeline's late night concerts, where Yuzuki was awed by the beautiful costumes and especially her lunar motif. The next day, Yuzuki began her research on Polaris Academy and begged her parents to let her become an idol and study there. They were extremely against this, believing that becoming an idol was a waste of her time. And so, she had to run away from home to pursue her dream. She took the audition and passed, but with Madeline noting "the sad feeling in her heart." When she arrived at the academy, she began to see all the other girls as rivals, not wanting to have to deal with making any friends which she knew she probably wouldn't be able to keep. Even when Madeline decided to give her a part in the Dream Project, although she was honored, she nearly refused, saying that she couldn't be as known as the other idols in the project. When Yuzuki told Madeline her story, the two agreed that she would have to start out small, and get bigger little by little, but her parents would eventually have to notice somehow. Appearance Yuzuki has long black hair that goes down to her waist, which she wears in a princess cut with ringlets. She has sapphire blue eyes. As a student of Polaris Academy, she wears the standard uniform. Personality Yuzuki is quiet as a result of her parents teaching, however, she is very passionate about her idol activities inside of school. She doesn't like to participate outside of school however, and is very secretive about it, with the fear being that her parents will find out and have her transfer back to her old school. Plot Starry-eyed Gothic Soon after she arrived at Polaris Academy, she found the brand Loli Gothic, and fell in love with it, thinking that it would decrease her parents' disappointment if she wore clothes with an aristocratic feel. She was soon invited to participate in a student organized fashion show for the brand, wearing the Green Blossom Coord, and fell in love with the brand even more, simply because it made her feel good when she wore it. Relationships * 'Madeline Sycamore Her upperclassmen. Her inspiration to become an idol, Yuzuki has this lingering doubt that Madeline is still nothing more than a rival, and that her parents' were right about an idol career, despite Madeline's best efforts to convince her otherwise. Etymology 'Yuzuki '(優月) means peaceful moon. 'Kurosawa '(黒沢) means black swamp. These two names could be relating to a her school dresses monochrome color scheme. (Yuzuki reffering to the color white, and Kurosawa referring to the color black) Trivia * Sign: Capricorn * Blood type: O * Least favorite food: dragon fruit * Favorite food: blackberries * She shares her last name with Rin Kurosawa. The two are unrelated. Category:Cool Idols Category:Idols Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:SingCharacters Category:SingIdols Category:Aikatsu: Dream!